Different Lifes
by Erica Ravenclaw
Summary: A vida tinha se encarregado de que Hermione, Gina e Luna tivessem uma vida bem diferente do que todo mundo podia imaginar... Mas o que o destino reservava para elas? Uma fic baseada em Sushi, de Marian Keyes. Spoilers: Livro 6 - Universo Alternativo
1. Sinopse

**Different Lifes**

Preparem-se! Você já ouviu falar nessas três mulheres, mas nunca desse jeito!

** Hermione Granger**, a melhor aluna de Hogwarts em todos os tempos, estava prestes a encarar o maior desafio de sua carreira jornalística: lançar como editora-chefe a mais nova revista do mercado bruxo: "_Bruxas"_, e agora queria a fama. Já que Ronald Weasley havia decidido se casar com Lilá Brown em vez de ter o bom senso de se casar com ela, agora ela iria brilhar e muito. Muito mais que o sol, muito mais que ele ... Vingança era um prato que se comia frio... No entanto, havia um problema a respeito dessa revista: ela teria que se mudar para Londres, voltar para a Inglaterra. E naquele momento, ela não estava muito disposta a isso, a não ser que... Mas será que ela estava infeliz com seu emprego? Bom, isso ela não diria por nada neste mundo.

** Luna Lovegood** era a pessoa mais avoada da face da terra. Talvez por isso ela, ainda, não tivesse algum namorado fixo... E nem uma cintura de dar inveja às suas amigas, mas não que ela se preocupasse _muito _com isso. Lá no fundo, ela tinha sensação de que alguma coisa faltava na sua vida, só não tinha a mínima idéia do que era. Sempre consultava o tarô para saber o que aconteceria nos próximos capítulos da sua vida. Mas, também, a vida era tão difícil - ainda mais para as piscianas hipersensíveis, como Luna. Luna queria mesmo – e ela sabia disso – era ser como sua amiga Gina Weasley: que era casada com um cara que, só de olhar, a gente se abana com o leque e pede os deuses para nos tirar da terra!

**Ginevra Weasley** deveria ser o modelo de felicidade: casada com o seu príncipe encantado: Harry Potter, tinha dois filhos adoráveis: Tiago e Alvo e uma casa maravilhosa. Mas, então, por que nos últimos tempos andava sentindo uma vontade incontrolável de beijar (ou melhor, dormir com) um sapo? Luna vivia dizendo a ela que sua vida era oitava maravilha do mundo, só porque o seu currículo incluía um marido apaixonado e corajoso (afinal, tinha sido ele quem havia liquidado Voldemort), dois filhos maravilhosos e uma mansão de dar inveja a qualquer trouxa, se eles pudessem vê-la, é claro. A questão era que, depois de algum tempo nesse mar de rosas, Gina havia começado a achar tudo muito chato. Alguma coisa tinha que mudar. E logo!

**Nota da Autora: **Para quem gosta de ler fics alegres, divertidas e leves, **Different Lifes **é uma ótima pedida... A fic conta a história de como a vida de Hermione, Luna e Gina seguiram caminhos bem diferentes do que a gente achava que ia acontecer... Hermione não deveria ser a certinha e trabalhar no Ministério? Será que estava certo Luna ser a redatora chefe de uma revista de futilidades para mulheres? E o casamento de Harry e Gina não deveria ser para sempre? Mas como sempre a vida arruma um jeito de mudar as direções, com elas não foi diferente!

Bem, espero q gostem e se divirtam bastante...

**Trecho do Capítulo 1: **

Assim que Hermione chegou à porta, alguém gritou:

― Vamos sentir sua falta... – gritou Ally Portman, a editora substituta.

Hermione assentiu, séria, e fechou a porta.

― ...no dia de São Nunca! – disse bem baixinho.

Ficaram até a última gota de cerveja amanteigada ser bebida e a última migalha de biscoito limpa da bandeja com um dedo lambido, e então voltaram-se umas para as outras e perguntaram, num tom perigosamente animado:

"E agora?"

Despencaram-se em peso para Manhattan, invadindo os bares e bebendo até cair, a típica farra das executivas nas noites de sexta. Em suma, uma grande noite.


	2. A Grande Decepção de Hermione Granger

**CAPÍTULO 1 - The Great ****Disappointment**** of Hermione Granger**

Havia algo no ar nas semanas anteriores àquela fatídica notícia na redação da revista _Vassoura de Bruxa_, uma sensação de que um terremoto estava prestes a acontecer. As especulações chegaram ao auge quando se confirmou que Kelvin Stolts, o Diretor-Geral-Superintendente da "_Bruxos Informados Ltda."_, havia sido visto andando pelo último andar da filial em Nova York.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, veio a coruja.

_Cara srta. Granger..._

_Poderia vir aqui em cima em meu escritório para conhecer Kevin Stolts, o diretor da Bruxos Informados Ltda.?_

_ Com as melhores estimas,_

_Brian Eduard Perevell Matthews_

_Diretor da Bruxos Informados Ltda. em Nova York. _

― É pra já! ― respondeu animada.

Era notório que existia uma vaga de editora na _Inteligência Bruxa_ e também era mais do que consenso entre todos os colegas que a vaga era de Hermione.

Seus colegas não se deram sequer ao trabalho de levantar os olhos. Pessoas extressadas e em outro momento, altamente animadas, eram figurinhas fáceis naquele tipo de ambiente. De mais a mais, aquele era o dia de fechamento da edição e se não conseguissem fechar até o fim da tarde, seriam desbancados novamente por sua arquirival _Faces_.

Mas Hermione estava pouco se importando, pois não teria mais um emprego ali depois daquele dia. Teria um muito melhor, em outro lugar, em uma revista que realmente traria algo de útil aos bruxos do país e não fofocas de quem havia se casado com quem.

Fizeram Hermione esperar vinte e cinco minutos do lado de fora da sala da diretoria. Afinal, Brian e Kelvin eram homens muito importantes.

― Será que já não podemos deixá-la entrar? ― perguntou Brian a Kelvin.

― Só se passaram vinte e cinco minutos desde que a chamamos. ― observou Kelvin, mal-humorado. Era óbvio que Brian Matthews não se dava conta de o quanto _ele_, Kelvin, era importante.

Depois de mais algum tempo, Brian e Kelvin finalmente deram permissão a Hermione para entrar e estavam estrategicamente sentados por trás de uma mesa de madeira.

― Sente-se, Hermione. É um prazer conhecê-la. ― Kelvin Stolts meneou gentilmente a cabeça, que parecia uma bala de prata.

- O prazer é todo meu, Sr. Stolts.

Hermione sentou-se. Alisou para trás os cabelos cor de caramelo, com isso realçando seus reflexos cor de mel gratuitos. _Gratuitos_ porque ela vivia incluindo o nome do salão Belas Bruxas na seção "Fique de Olho" da revista.

― Obrigado por subir até aqui. ― Kelvin sorriu. – Sabemos como seu tempo é escasso e importante.

Hermione achou melhor retribuir o sorriso. Os sorrisos eram uma mercadoria valiosíssima, às vezes eles abriam portas. E nesse caso, valia a pena fazê-lo surgir, já que ia ser nomeada editora-chefe da Inteligência Bruxa. Por esse motivo, curvou os lábios e mostrou os dentes brancos como pérolas.

― Você já está na _Vassoura de Bruxa_ há quatro anos?

― Vai fazer quatro anos mês que vem. ― murmurou Hermione.

― E é editora-assistente há quase dois anos?

― Dois maravilhosos anos. ― confirmou Hermione, resistindo ao impulso de enfiar os dedos na garganta e vomitar.

― E você só tem vinte e nove anos? ― admirou-se Kelvin. ― Bem, como você sabe, aqui na _Bruxos Informados_ nós recompensamos os esforços de nossos funcionários.

Hermione recebeu essa mentira deslavada com um piscar de olhos simpático. Como muitas empresas, a _Bruxos Informados_ recompensava os esforços de seus funcionários com salários baixos, cargas de trabalho cada vez maiores, rebaixamentos e demissões sumárias.

Mas Hermione era diferente. Estava fazendo a _Vassoura de Bruxa_ vender como água, tendo feito sacrifícios que nem ela mesma pretendera fazer: começar às sete da manhã quase todos os dias e fazer jornadas de trabalho de doze, treze, quatorze horas seguidas, comparecer a reuniões à noite e festas de divulgação. Muitas vezes ia trabalhar aos sábados e domingos.

― Temos uma vaga de editora-chefe aqui na empresa ― disse Kelvin, com ar importante. ― Seria um desafio maravilhoso, Hermione, mas obrigaria o funcionário a se mudar para outro país, o que poderia ser um problema para o cônjuge.

― Sou solteira. – disse isso com certo pesar.

"Estranho? Será que a _Inteligência Bruxa_ iria ter uma nova sede em outro lugar?" – pensou.

Brian franziu a testa, surpreso, e pensou nos dez sicles pelos quais havia sido obrigado a morrer alguns anos atrás para a vaquinha de presente de casamento de alguém. Podia jurar que havia sido para Hermione...

― Estamos procurando uma editora-chefe para uma nova revista. ― prosseguiu Kelvin.

Uma nova revista? Hermione perdeu completamente o rebolado. Jurava que iria ser promovida para a _Inteligência Bruxa _que era editada há setenta anos e que ainda era, hoje em dia, a revista mais admirada pelos críticos! Enquanto quebrava a cabeça tentando decifrar as implicações da notícia, Kelvin desfechou o golpe final:

― Você seria obrigada a se mudar para Londres.

Londres? Voltar para Londres não!

O choque produziu um zumbido abafado em sua cabeça, como se alguém tivesse usado o feitiço Abbafiato em si. Uma sensação de alienação, mesclada de dormência e confusão mental.

― Londres? ― Ela ouviu sua própria voz abafada perguntar.

― Londres. ― disse Kelvin Stolts, como se sua voz saísse de um túnel longo e ecoante, enterrando de uma vez por todas a última esperança de Hermione.

_ Não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo comigo._

- E de que a revista vai tratar? – perguntou com medo da resposta.

- A revista é direcionada ao público feminino_._

Hermione não podia acreditar, ser editora de uma revista fútil e ainda por cima ter que voltar a Londres, era o verdadeiro pesadelo.

- Nós achamos que Londres é o melhor mercado para a revista pois está em pleno crescimento e conta com uma grande população de jovens. A pesquisa de mercado indica que o lugar está em ponto de bala para uma nova revista voltada para a mulher independente. E queremos que você crie essa revista para nós, Hermione.

Olhavam para ela, cheios de expectativa. Ela sabia que a praxe seria gaguejar murmúrios chorosos e surpresos sobre a gratidão que sentia pela imensa confiança que estavam depositando nela e a grande esperança que nutria de justificar a fé que tinham em sua pessoa.

― Hum, que bom... Obrigada.

- E já foi pensado o nome da revista?

― Pensamos em _Bruxas_. Jovem, batalhadora, descolada, sexy, é assim que a imaginamos. Principalmente sexy, Hermione. Mas não intelectual demais. – Pronto, suas esperanças tinham ido por água abaixo. - Pode ir tratando de esquecer as matérias deprimentes do tipo a falta de liberdade dos elfos ou o papel da bruxa na sociedade. Essa não é a nossa leitora-alvo.

― Você quer uma revista burra para mulheres burras ?

― Isso resume tudo! ― Kelvin ficou radiante. – Esse é o espírito da coisa.

― Eu não...

― Sabemos disso, sabemos que você não poderia recusar essa oferta encantadora da nossa parte. Imagine, será uma experiência completamente nova pra você. Seu salário vai aumentar absurdamente, terá um pacote de remanejamento generoso. Bem, já que aceita, você começa daqui a duas semanas, na segunda.

- Mas eu não... _Duas semanas?_ Mas isso quase não me deixa tempo...

- Obrigada Hermione, é tudo... Ouvi dizer que você tem uma capacidade de organização fantástica. ― Os olhos de Kelvin brilharam, cruéis.

― E o cargo de editora-chefe na _Inteligência Bruxa_?

Brian e Kelvin se entreolharam.

― Ana Abbott, da _New Yorker_, foi a candidata escolhida. ― admitiu Brian, mal-humorado.

Hermione assentiu. Sentia-se como se seu mundo tivesse acabado. Mas de qualquer forma, a promoção havia sido imposta e não oferecida. Talvez voltar para Londres e ver Ronald casado com Lilá cheio de filhos o tirasse de vez dos seus pensamentos.

O mundo entrou em câmera lenta quando Hermione compreendeu que se tratava de um fato consumado. Não tinha abso lutamente nenhum poder de decisão sobre o assunto. Presa no grito que não conseguia soltar, demorou vários segundos para compreender que não lhe restava mais nada a fazer, a não ser sair mancando – seu pé realmente doía por causa dos sapatos apertados - do aposento.

― Está a fim de uma partida de quadribol? ― perguntou Brian a Kelvin, quando ela saiu.

― Não, não posso. Tenho que ir a Londres entrevistar os candidatos para os outros cargos.

― Hum e você já tem idéia de quem será o diretor geral da revista _Bruxas? _― perguntou Brian.

Kelvin franziu o cenho. Brian deveria saber como Superintendente da empresa em Nova York. Por que raios era tão mal informado?

― Um cara chamado Vitor Krum.

― Ah sim, o antigo jogador de quadribol.

― Ele mesmo.

* * *

Hermione tentou não lembrar desse assunto. Jamais admitiria para alguém que estava decepcionada. Ainda mais depois de todos os sacrifícios que havia feito. Mas não se pode tapar o sol com a peneira. Londres não era Nova York, não importava de que ângulo se olhasse para a questão.

Nenhuma das colegas de Hermione ficou exatamente inconsolável com sua partida. Não obstante, no último dia de Hermione, a equipe foi obrigada a se reunir na sala de reuniões para o bota-fora de praxe ― suco de abóbora, cerveja amanteigada, batatas recheadas, alguns biscoitinhos...

Quando todos já estavam no terceiro copo e, por esse motivo, podia-se confiar que demonstrariam um pouco de entusiasmo, alguém pediu silêncio e Brian Matthews fez seu clássico discurso, agradecendo a Hermione por tudo e desejando-lhe muitas felicidades.

Mais tarde, todos concordaram que ele se saiu maravilhosamente bem. Principalmente porque conseguiu acertar o nome dela. Da última vez que alguém havia ido embora, ele fizera um discurso de vinte minutos louvando os talentos sem igual e a contribuição dada por uma certa Heather, enquanto Fiona, a homenageada, assistia, morta de vergonha.

Então chegou a hora de dar a Hermione o vale de duzentos sicles em compras no Beco Diagonal e um grande cartão com o desenho de um bruxo numa vassoura e as palavras "Que pena que você vai embora!".

― Um brinde a Hermione! ― concluiu Brian.

A essa altura todo mundo já estava bêbado e agitado, de modo que ergueram seus copos, entornando cerveja amanteigada enquanto berraram:

"À Hermione!"

Hermione só demorou o estritamente o necessário. Há muito andava ansiosa por esse bota-fora, mas sempre pensou que sairia por cima, já com a vaga de editora chefe da Inteligência Bruxa.

― Preciso ir ― disse ela às aproximadamente doze mulheres com quem havia trabalhado durante os últimos dois anos. ― Tenho que terminar de fazer as malas.

― Claro, claro. Bom, boa sorte, divirta-se, aproveite Londres, se cuide, não vá trabalhar demais...

Assim que Hermione chegou à porta, alguém gritou:

― Vamos sentir sua falta...

Hermione assentiu, séria, e fechou a porta.

― ...no dia de São Nunca! – disse Ally Portman, que havia sido escolhida para ser a editora-assistente, disse bem baixinho.

Ficaram até a última gota de cerveja amanteigada ser bebida e a última migalha de biscoito limpa da bandeja com um dedo lambido, e então voltaram-se umas para as outras e perguntaram, num tom perigosamente animado:

"E agora?"

Despencaram-se em peso para Manhattan, invadindo os bares e bebendo tequila, a típica farra das executivas nas noites de sexta. Em suma, uma grande noite.


	3. Felicidade

**CAPÍTULO 2 - Felicidade**

― Rolf, você não podia ter chegado em melhor hora! ― Luna atendeu a porta da frente enquanto a campainha ainda berrava.

― É mesmo? ― Rolf entrou no apartamento, ressabiado. Não estava habituado a ser recebido de maneira tão efusiva.

― Preciso que você me diga qual roupa cai melhor em mim.

― Vou me esforçar ao máximo. Mas eu sou homem, lembre-se.

Era uma grande pena que a pessoa que ela havia conhecido seis meses atrás não fosse um cara simpático, alto, desses de acelerar o pulso, e sim Rolf Scamander, humorista, enfim, um cara totalmente sem graça.

― Primeiro, esta laranja com roxo. ― Luna ajeitou com os ombros.

― Qual é o grande acontecimento, Luna? ― Rolf se sentou numa cadeira e se enroscou.

― Amanhã tenho uma entrevista de emprego, às nove e meia.

― Outra! Para quê, dessa vez?

― Redatora-chefe de uma nova revista chamada _Bruxas_. Vai falar sobre coisas como maquiagem, beleza, ou seja, vai ser uma revista um tanto fútil.

― O Quê? Não acredito que você vai ser redatora de uma revista feminina de futilidades.

― Tenho baixa auto-estima. ― Luna relembrou a ele, com um largo sorriso. – E afinal, acho que vai ser uma forma de ver como as mulheres fúteis se comportam. Estou farta de ser tão... tão... anormal. O normal, hoje em dia, é ser fútil.

― Mas uma revista feminina? ― refletiu. ― Bem, a única coisa boa é que se você conseguir, pode mandar aquele pessoal da _Cantinho Bruxo_ ir para onde não se deve nomear. A vingança é um prato que se come frio!

― Na verdade, a vingança não é nenhum prato, Rolf. ― interrompeu-o Luna. ― É uma emoção ou qualquer outra coisa com a qual não vale a pena perder tempo.

Durante mais anos do que gostava de se lembrar, Luna trabalhara na _Cantinho Bruxo,_ uma revista semanal chinfrim de Londres. Luna havia sido editora de ficção, editora de moda, editora de saúde e beleza, editora de trabalhos manuais, editora de culinária, psicóloga e orientadora espiritual, enfim, quase tudo.

― E aí? ― Luna alisou a frente da veste rosa e verde e se voltou para Rolf.

― Ótimo. ― Os ossos dos ombros de Rolf se ergueram e descaíram.

― Ou este aqui é melhor? ― Luna vestiu vestes que, aos olhos de Rolf, pareceu idêntico ao primeiro.

― Ótimo ― ele repetiu.

― Qual das três?

- Qualquer uma, mas o que você acha de ir com uma veste um pouco mais sóbria?

Luna não ouviu a sua sugestão e continuou:

- Qual das três fica melhor?

- Eu já disse...

― Qual delas dá impressão de que tenho cintura?

Rolf se contorceu. Qualquer resposta poderia ser considerada errada e catastrófica.

― De novo, não. Você é obcecada pela sua cintura. Não há nada de errado com ela.

― Lógico que não há. Eu nem ao menos tenho uma.

― Por que você não implica com o tamanho da sua bunda, como todas as bruxas normais?

Luna não tinha muita cintura, mas, como sempre acontece com as más notícias que nos dizem respeito, ela havia sido a última a saber. Foi só aos quinze anos, quando sua amiga Virgínia Weasley soltou um suspiro e disse: "Que sorte a sua, não ter muita cintura. A minha é minúscula e isso só serve para fazer minha bunda parecer maior", que ela fez a chocante descoberta.

Enquanto todas as outras bruxas da rua passaram a adolescência diante do espelho, numa dúvida mortal se um dos peitos era maior que o outro, a atenção de Luna se concentrava mais embaixo.

Ainda hoje, treze anos depois, havia uma inegável retidão longitudinal na silhueta de Luna.

― Não ter cintura não é a pior coisa que pode acontecer com alguém.

― Não é mesmo. ― concordou Luna, com uma jovialidade desconcertante. ― A pessoa pode ter pernas horríveis também. E quis a sorte que eu tivesse os dois: falta de cintura e pernas catastróficas.

― Não tem, não.

― Tenho, sim. Herdei da minha mãe... Mas, como é a única coisa que herdei dela ― acrescentou, bem-humorada ― acho que não estou tão mal assim.

― Estou atrasado ― disse Rolf olhando no relógio da parede. ― Quer uma carona?

Muitas vezes ele lhe dava uma carona para o trabalho em sua vassoura. Mas hoje, Luna ia para o lado oposto da cidade.

― Não, obrigada, vou para outras bandas.

― Boa sorte com a entrevista. Dou uma passada aqui hoje à noite para te ver.

― Não duvido nada. ― concordou Luna, entre os dentes.

Depois que Rolf saiu, Luna acabou se decidindo pela veste verde esmeralda. Nenhuma das que ela tinha experimentado.

Depois de ficar em dúvida quanto à maquiagem, optou pela discrição, para não dar a impressão de ser frívola. Mas, para não ficar insípida _demais_, resolveu usar sua amada bolsa verde escura em pele de dragão norueguês.

Aparatou de sua casa para o escritório da _Bruxos Informados_ em Londres e, quando chegou à portaria onde um bruxo dormia uma belo e babado sono, repetia mentalmente, uma vez atrás da outra: _Vou conseguir esse emprego, vou conseguir esse emprego, vou conseguir esse emprego..._

Mas e se eu não conseguir?, Luna não pôde deixar de se perguntar. Bom, nesse caso_, não vou me importar, não vou me importar, não vou me importar... _

Para impedir que sua vida desmoronasse, havia se lançado desesperadamente à procura de um emprego, candidatando-se a qualquer função que tivesse uma remota hipótese de desempenhar. Em cada entrevista a que comparecia, repetia sem cessar que estava disposta a aprender. Mas, de todos os empregos a que havia se candidatado, o de Redatora da _Bruxas_ era o único que realmente queria. Adorava trabalhar numa revista, e os bons empregos em revistas eram raros. Além disso, Luna não era propriamente uma jornalista, apenas alguém criativo e com olhos abertos a coisas nem sempre tão óbvias às pessoas menos capacitadas.

As revistas da _Bruxos Informados_ ocupavam o terceiro andar de um prédio de escritórios. Luna saiu do elevador (era mais educado do que chegar aparatando) e andou pelo corredor em direção à recepção. O lugar parecia fervilhar de atividade, com gente correndo de um lado para o outro, carregando papeletas, corujas voando e trombando umas nas outras.

Bem em frente à mesa da recepção, havia um homem alto e desgrenhado, absorto numa conversa com uma bruxa bem menor que ela. Falavam um com o outro em voz baixa, e algo na natureza do diálogo fez com que Luna compreendesse que gostariam de estar gritando. Seguiu em frente, apressada; Não gostava de brigas. Nem mesmo das alheias. O mundo era tão bonito para as pessoas brigarem.

Quando viu a recepcionista, se deu conta de quão equivocada estava no quesito maquiagem. Lisa Turpin ― que havia estudado em Hogwarts na Corvinal, mas parecia não se lembrar de Luna ― tinha a aparência cintilante e suas sobrancelhas tinham sido tão afinadas que se encontravam à beira da extinção.

― Bom dia. – disse num cumprimento efusivo.

― Tenho uma entrevista às nove e me... ― Luna interrompeu o que falava ao ouvir um ganido alto atrás de si. Olhou por sobre o ombro e viu o homem desgrenhado cuidando do dedo indicador.

― Você me morrdeu! ― exclamou ele.

― Esperro que sua poção antirrábica esteja na validade. ― a pequena bruxa riu, cheia de desprezo.

Lisa Turpin soltou um muxoxo, lançando os olhos para o alto, e resmungou:

― Aqueles dois nunca se cansam. Parece que ela era namorada dele, mas que não é mais... Bem, senta aí. ― disse a Luna.

― Vou dizer para o Sr. Stolts que você chegou.

Desapareceu por entre as portas duplas e Luna sentou-se em um sofá, ao lado de uma mesinha onde se espalhavam todos os títulos. A simples visão fez com que seu nervosismo atingisse um súbito nível. Seu coração palpitava, seu estômago soltava descargas de bílis.

Para afastar seus pensamentos da entrevista, ficou lembrando do homem mordido batendo a porta do banheiro masculino e da bruxa pisando duro em direção ao elevador, sua longa cortina de cabelos loiros balançando sedosa de um lado para o outro.

― O Sr. Stolts mandou você entrar. ― Era Lisa Turpin que estava de volta, tentando, em vão disfarçar sua surpresa por Luna estar tão calma. Durante os dois últimos dias havia sido infernizada por candidatas nervosas que Kelvin Stolts havia deixado mofando na recepção por até meia hora.

Durante essa espera, Lisa Turpin havia sido obrigada a adiar seus telefonemas para as amigas e namorados e enfrentar as perguntas das candidatas sobre suas chances de conseguir o emprego. E, como se já não bastasse, sabia muitíssimo bem que Kelvin Stolts e Vitor Krum não estavam fazendo outra coisa na sala de entrevistas senão jogando uma partida de xadrez bruxo.

Mas hoje Krum não estava na sala por estar cuidando do seu imenso ferimento.

― Entre! ― ordenou, quando Luna bateu timidamente à porta.

Bastou-lhe uma única olhada na mulher de cabelos loiros vestindo vestes verde esmeralda para decidir não contratá-la. Pelo simples fato de que não era glamourosa o bastante para a _Bruxas_. Ele não entendia muito de cabelo de mulher, mas algo lhe dizia que em geral era mais complicado do que o daquela. O normal não era ter um certo jeitão de coisa mexida? Certamente não era para ficar lá, loiro e caído pelas costas abaixo. E uma cara lavada com maquiagem muito discreta vai muito bem numa empregadinha de fazenda encarregada de ordenhar as vacas, mas não numa aspirante ao cargo de redatora-chefe de uma revista feminina sexy... E fútil!

― Sente-se. ― Ele achou melhor cumprir com as formalidades durante cinco minutos.

Sem fôlego devido ao afã de se sair bem, Luna sentou-se na única poltrona disponível, no meio do aposento, e encarou o homem sentado por trás da mesa comprida.

― Vitor Krum, o diretor geral , vai estar aqui dentro de alguns minutos. ― explicou Kelvin. ― Muito bem, Luna, durante os últimos oito anos você trabalhou em revistas...

― _Revista_, para ser franca. ― Luna ouviu alguém soltar uma risadinha nervosa e se deu conta, tarde demais, de que havia sido ela mesma. ― Só essa que está no currículo.

― E por que você está saindo da _Cantinho Bruxo_?

― Estou à procura de um novo desafio. ― arriscou, nervosa.

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu e o homem mordido entrou.

― Ah, Vitor. ― Kelvin Stolts franziu o cenho. ― Essa é Luna Lovegood.

― Como vai? ― Vitor estava com outras coisas na cabeça e de péssimo humor. Havia passado metade da noite acordado negociando com pessoas a respeito de compra e venda de anúncios e como se sua carga de trabalho já não tivesse atingido um volume absurdamente crítico, havia sido encarregado de criar essa nova revista burra. A última coisa de que o mundo precisava era de mais uma revista feminina fútil! Se bem que, para ser honesto, a verdadeira razão de suas mágoas fosse sua namorada Gabrielle Delacour. Ela o deixava louco. Ele tinha ódio dela. Muitoódio dela. Como chegara a pensar em se casar com ela? Pois não havia força no universo que o fizesse ler suas cartas enviadas por corujas. Nunca mais, aquela havia sido a última vez, a última mesmo, a última das últimas!

Girou o corpo por trás da mesa, esforçando-se por se concentrar na entrevista ― o velho Kelvin sempre ficava uma pilha de nervos quando entrevistava alguém. Sabia que era sua obrigação fazer alguma pergunta relevante em um ou dois segundos, mas a única coisa que conseguia pensar era que talvez sangrasse até a morte. Ou morresse de hidrofobia. Em quanto tempo sua boca começaria a espumar? - perguntava-se.

Sentou-se na poltrona mais afastada e manteve o dedo ferido à sua frente. Não podia acreditar que ela o tivesse mordido. Apertou com mais força o rolinho de papel higiênico em volta do dedo e o sangue aflorou, vermelho vivo.

― Me fale sobre seus pontos fracos e pontos fortes. ― pediu Kelvin a Luna.

― Tenho que ser honesta e confessar que a área em que sou mais fraca é a redatorial. Sei fazer legendas, títulos e matérias curtas, mas não tenho muita experiência em escrever artigos longos.

Nenhuma, na verdade, se fosse ser absolutamente franca.

― Meus pontos fortes: comigo aqui vocês terão uma revista completamente diferente das demais. Sou boa como braço direito de alguém ― disse, com toda a honestidade, repetindo textualmente as palavras de sua antiga chefe.

Então interrompeu-se e perguntou:

― Perdão, o senhor quer que eu faça um feitiço para estancar o sangue do seu dedo?

Vitor Krum levantou o rosto, sobressaltado.

― Quem, eu?

― Sim, não vejo mais ninguém sangrando nesta sala. ― Luna arriscou um sorriso.

Vitor Krum sacudiu violentamente a cabeça.

― Non, non... obrrigado. ― acrescentou, mal-humorado.

― Por que não? ― interveio Kelvin Stolts.

― Estou bem. ― Vitor gesticulou com a mão sadia.

― Deixe que ela faça o feitiço. ― disse Kelvin. ― Parece uma boa idéia.

Luna levantou a bolsa do chão, pegou sua varinha e pronunciou as palavras:

― Estende o dedo.

― Sim, senhora. ― disse ele, sarcástico.

- Fechus Sanguinarius!

A expressão de Vitor era a de quem não tem a menor idéia do que fazer. Nunca havia ouvido esse feitiço, mas parecia que a coisa havia funcionado bem.

― Você é muito, digamos, prrestativa. ― interrompeu-a Vitor Krum, dando um tom ofensivo à constatação.

― Alguém tem que ser. ― Kelvin Stolts havia reformulado sua opinião sobre ela. Era encantadora e, embora estivesse com batom nos dentes, pelo menos ela _estava_ usando batom. ― Obrigado, Luna, entraremos em contato.

Luna apertou a mão dos dois homens, mais uma vez aproveitando a oportunidade para dar um bom apertão na mão de Vitor Krum.

― Taí, gostei dela. ― Kelvin Stolts riu.

― Eu non. ― disse Vitor Krum, emburrado.

― Já disse que gostei dela. ― repetiu Kelvin Stolts. Não estava habituado que discordassem dele. ― Ela é confiável e tem expediente. Dê o emprego para ela.

**Nota da Autora:** Estão gostando? Hoje ainda tem mais!


	4. Vida de Casado

**Capítulo 3 – Vida de Casado**

Virgínia Potter acordou cedo. Até aí, não havia nenhuma novidade, ela sempre acordava cedo. Era nisso que dava ter filhos. Quando não estavam com fome, estavam se espremendo na cama entre você e seu marido e, quando não, estavam na cozinha às seis e meia de uma manhã de sábado, fazendo um alarmante baticum de panelas.

Naquela manhã, a última opção havia sido escolhida. Virgínia sabia, pelo tom da algazarra, que coisas terríveis estavam acontecendo no aposento embaixo de seu quarto, mas sentia-se cansada demais para se levantar e intervir.

Mais tarde ela iria descobrir que Tiago, de cinco anos de idade, estava mostrando a Alvo, de três anos, como fazer ovos mexidos sem ajuda de magia. Com farinha de trigo, azeite, ketchup, caldo de carne, vinagre, chocolate em pó, velinhas de aniversário e, é claro, ovos. Nove, incluindo as cascas.

Com os olhos fixos no nada, ficou lá, deitada, escutando as cadeiras sendo arrastadas, as portas dos armários comprados há poucos meses sendo abertas e batidas e as panelas esmaltadas caríssimas sendo surradas até ficarem entre a vida e a morte.

A seu lado, ainda no oitavo sono, Harry remexeu-se e jogou o braço por cima de seu corpo. Ela aconchegou-se a ele por um momento, em busca de alívio. Então se deteve e tornou a afastar-se. Sexo, não. Toda vez que encostava o corpo nele, em busca de conforto e carinho, ele ficava excitado. Principalmente de manhã. Ela sempre sentia-se culpada quando afastava-se dele. Mas não culpada o bastante para ceder. As chances de Harry eram maiores à noite, principalmente depois que ela já tinha tomado umas e outras. Nunca o privava por mais de um mês, pois morria de medo das consequências.

Assim, quando a data se aproximava, sempre arranjava um pretexto para se embebedar e entregava a mercadoria, seu entusiasmo e criatividade diretamente proporcionais à quantidade de gim consumida.

Um novo capítulo na novela baticum, particulamente histérico, foi ao ar no aposento abaixo.

- Aqueles pentelhinhos - resmungou Harry, sonolento. - Vão derrubar a casa.

- Vou lá dar uns berros com eles, querido. - Era mais seguro se levantar.

* * *

Quando Luna chegou, horas mais tarde, o baticum dos ovos mexidos já era uma saudosa lembrança.

Virgínia atendeu a campanhia fazendo algum tipo de negociação complexa com Alvo no que dizia respeito ao uso de um casaco. Alvo teimava em vestir um cor de laranja bem velho.

- Oi Luna. - soltou Virgínia, distraída para logo em seguida chegar a cara a um centímetro da de Alvo e insistir, exasperada:

- Mas você já está grande demais para ele, Alvo. Já não usa esse casaco desde bebê.

- Alvo, querido. – disse Luna. - Por que não veste esse rosinha aqui, que é lindo? – ela havia acabado de conjurar.

- Tia Luna, meninos não vestem casacos rosas.

- Ah...

- Com esse laranja, você vai sentir frio. - Virgínia segurava-o com força pelo braço.

- Vem para a cozinha, Luna. - Virgínia arrastou Alvo pelo vestíbulo.

Havia sido Virgínia quem dera a Luna a notícia sobre sua silhueta. Também havia sido Virgínia quem havia esclarecido Luna sobre outros aspectos de sua pessoa, ao dizer "Você tem tanta sorte por não ter muita personalidade! "É horrível ter muita personalidade."

Não que Luna tivesse ficado ofendida. Virgínia não era maldosa, apenas franca, e teria sido total perda de tempo negar a excepcionalidade de sua beleza. Estatura média e bem-feita de corpo, com olhos castanhos e cabelos avermelhados, ela era de parar o trânsito de vassouras. Embora isso não quisesse dizer grande coisa em Londres, onde o trânsito era realmente caótico e raramente andava.

Mas agora, Luna tinha uma notícia da mais suma importância para dar à sua amiga:

- Arranjei um emprego!

- Quando?

- Me avisaram há mais de uma semana. - confessou Luna. - Mas tenho trabalhado todo dia até a meia-noite, dando um jeitinho nas coisas para a nova funcionária da "_Cantinho Bruxo_".

- Bem que estranhei você não ter me mandado uma coruja. Mas e aí, me conta tudo sobre o emprego!

Porém, toda vez que Luna tentava, Tiago insistia em ler para ela um livro de cabeça para baixo. Quando as atenções se desviavam dele por um segundo que fosse, tratava de atraí-las outra vez.

- Vai brincar lá fora querido, vai. - bajulou-o Virgínia.

- Mas está chovendo.

- Você é um bruxo ou um rato? Vá se habituando. Fora!

Mal Tiago saiu, Alvo passou a ser o centro das atenções.

- Eu quero, Tia Luna! - declarou, apontando para a xícara de Luna.

- Não, é da Tia Luna. - disse Virgínia - Não pode mexer.

- Se ele quiser, pode, sim... - Luna achou melhor dizer.

- EU QUERO! - insistiu Alvo.

- Você se importa? - perguntou Virgínia. - Eu pego outra para você.

Luna deslizou a caneca pela mesa, mas Virgínia a interceptou antes que chegasse a Alvo, que abriu um grande berreiro.

- Só estou soprando o chá. - explicou Virgínia. - Assim você não queima a boca.

- QUERO! QUERO! QUERO!

- Mas está quente demais! Você vai se queimar!

- EU QUERO! EU QUERO AGORA!! – disse choramingando.

- Ah, tá bom, desisto. Mas devagar, não vai entornar.

Alvo encostou a boca na borda da caneca, recuou e se pôs a gritar:

- Quente! Doeu! UAAAAAAAH!

- Puta que pariu... - murmurou Virgínia.

- ...que pariu. - pronunciou Alvo com a maior clareza.

- É isso aí. - disse Virgínia, com uma agressividade que chocou Luna. - Puta que pariu.

Harry entrou correndo na cozinha, em resposta aos urros de Alvo.

- Luna! - Sorriu, afastando os cabelos pretos do rosto com as mãos. – Você está com uma cara ótima.

- Arranjei um emprego!

- Em que?

- Numa revista. Para mulheres jovens. – Achou melhor não dizer para mulheres fúteis.

- Que legal! Mais dinheiro?

Luna assentiu, orgulhosa. Nenhum aumento enorme, mas melhor do que o salário que ganhava.

A expressão de Harry passou de divertida para alarmada, quando um grande tumulto irrompeu no jardim. Tiago tinha caído do balanço e, a julgar pela gritaria, seu sofrimento físico era considerável. A essa altura, Luna remexia a bolsa atrás daquele que chamava de seu "elixir de emergêcia". Para si mesma.

― Se importa de ir você? ― Virgínia voltou o olhar cansado para Harry. ― Eu agüento os dois a semana inteira. E só me conta dos machucados dele o que for imprescindível que eu saiba.

Harry concordou e se retirou.

― Quer que eu vá dar uma olhada no Tiago? ― Ofereceu-se Luna, ansiosa. ― Tenho uma ótima poção e sei fazer um bom feitiço para que o sangue pare de escorrer.

― Não, por favor! ― Virgínia lançou-lhe um olhar de exaspero. ― Me conte do seu emprego.

Quando Luna chegou à parte de Vitor Krum discutindo furiosamente com a minúscula bruxa, para logo em seguida levar uma mordida, Virgínia finalmente se animou.

- Não acredito. Vitor Krum, o famoso jogador de quadribol, levando uma mordida de uma bruxa... Mas ela era sua namorada?

- Parecia que sim. Pelo menos, foi o que a secretária falou...

― Continua! ― pediu, ansiosa, os olhos brilhando. ― Me conta! Nada, mas nada mesmo me faz ficar de melhor humor do que ouvir um quebra-pau dos bons. Um dia, semana passada, eu estava saindo da academia e tinha um homem e uma mulher urrando um com o outro. É isso aí, urrando! Isso me fez sentir ótima durante o resto do dia.

― Já eu, detesto ― admitiu Luna. ― É tão deprimente.

― Mas por quê? Para a maioria das pessoas é bom. Sentimos que não somos as únicas pessoas que estão atravessando uma fase difícil.

― Quem é que está atravessando uma fase difícil? ― A ansiedade marcou o rosto de Luna.

Virgínia pareceu constrangida.

― Ninguém. Mas que eu te invejo sabia? ― subitamente explodiu. ― Solteira, começando num novo emprego, toda essa empolgação.

Luna não soube o que dizer. Para ela, a vida de Virgínia era o máximo dos máximos. Um marido bonito, que trabalhava no Ministério da Magia, a elegante casa, os dois adoráveis pestinhas... e nada para fazer o dia inteiro...

― E aposto que você andou agitando em um monte de boates ontem à noite. ― disse Virgínia, quase em tom de acusação.

― Sim, mas... Foi só o Sugarclub e eu já estava em casa por volta das duas. Sozinha. ― frisou, com a máxima ênfase. ― Virgínia, você tem tudo. Dois filhos lindos, um marido lindo...

_"Ele é lindo?". _ Surpresa, Virgínia se deu conta de que era algo que não lhe ocorria há muito tempo. Com certa reserva, admitiu que, para um homem com quase trinta, o corpo de Harry era razoável ― sua barriga não se derretera naquela dobra cônica de banha que tantos de seus contemporâneos ostentavam. Ele ainda se interessava por roupas ― hoje em dia, até mais do que ela, se fosse ser honesta. E freqüentava um bom cabeleireiro, não o velho barbeiro da região, que mandava todo mundo para casa parecendo o próprio pai.  
Luna continuou a protestar:

― ...e você está numa forma física fantástica! Tem dois filhos e uma silhueta melhor do que a minha... e olha que eu não tive filhos, e nem é provável que venha a ter, se a minha sorte com os homens não mudar logo, ha, ha, ha.

- Há há há digo eu Luna. Você sabe que o Rolf é caidinho por você. E ele é um cara legal, ora...

- É esse o problema, ele é um cara muito legal... Legal demais!

Luna estava ansiosa para que Virgínia risse, mas ela se limitou a dizer:

― Tudo parece desgastado. Principalmente com Harry.

Em desespero de causa, Luna tratou de providenciar um conselho:

― Você só precisa reacender a velha chama. Tenta se lembrar de como era quando vocês se conheceram.

De onde será que ela tinha tirado aquela baboseira? Ah, sim, havia sido ela mesma quem a escrevera na C_antinho Bruxo_, para uma leitora que estava ficando maluca com o marido que havia se aposentado e não largava do seu pé.

― Nossa, mais isso faz muito tempo e eu era uma criança... ― confessou Virgínia.

― Você tem que se esforçar para manter a chama acesa. ― citou Luna. ― Sair para jantares românticos, talvez até viajar um fim de semana desses. Eu fico com as crianças se você quiser. ― Mas sentiu uma súbita inquietação ao fazer a impulsiva promessa.

― Eu queria me casar. ― Virgínia parecia falar sozinha. ― Harry e eu parecíamos feitos um para o outro.

― "Feitos"? A palavra certa é perfeitos!

Virgínia soltou um riso cansado.

― Está tudo ótimo, falando sério. Ou, pelo menos, vai ficar, quando eu trocar o papel de parede da sala. – Para Virgínia, sua vida se resumia a reformas em sua casa. Era o que a fazia ficar bem...

― Outra reforma? ― Parecia que havia sido ontem que Virgínia instalara a nova cozinha. Na verdade, a sala também não parecia ter sido reformada há muito mais tempo do que isso.

* * *

À tarde, voltando da casa de Virgínia, Luna deu um pulo no supermercado. Atirou vários pacotes de comidas trouxas estranhas na cesta e foi para o caixa.

A mulher à sua frente na fila tinha uma figura tão sofisticada e estilosa que, quando Luna se deu conta, estava a admirando. Como Luna, ela usava calças de ginástica, tênis e um casaco curto, mas, ao contrário de Luna, tudo nela parecia reluzente e novo ― do jeito que as roupas são antes de serem lavadas e perderem aquele brilho perfeito de coisa nova.  
Seus tênis eram um par de tênis cor-de-rosa que Luna já havia visto numa revista, mas que ainda não estavam à venda em Londres. E seu cabelo castanho era maravilhoso ― cheio de balanço e brilho, volume e vida ― de um jeito que a comum das mortais jamais conseguiria ter.

Fascinada, Luna deu uma conferida nos itens da cesta da mulher: sete latas de Slimfast de morango, sete batatas, sete maçãs e quatro... cinco... seis... sete quadradinhos de chocolate em embalagens individuais.

Algum instinto imperioso disse a Luna que essa mísera cesta constituía a compra semanal da mulher.

De costas, a mulher parecia familiar, mas havia sido uma lástima que não houvesse conseguido ver o rosto da _celebridade._


	5. O Show de Rolf

**Capítulo 4 – O Show de Rolf**

Chovia torrencialmente quando Hermione aparatou na frente do hotel Malone, que representava uma nova e estranha modalidade de hotelaria: não tinha bar, restaurante, serviço de quarto ou qualquer outra coisa, a não ser trinta quartos, cada um com banheiro e uma pequena cozinha anexa.

Hermione havia feito reserva para quinze dias, mas tinha a esperança de antes disso já ter encontrado algum lugar para morar.

Emcapotada, subiu para seu apartamento passando pela recepção e quando chegou lá em cima, trocou de roupa, pendurando as molhadas em um tipo de varal e olhou pela janela cinzenta do trânsito congestionado lançando um olhar nas ruas úmidas, para inspecionar a cidade que agora constituía seu lar.

Agora que estava de fato ali, o choque a atingiu com força inédita. Como sua vida havia dado tão errado? Voltar para Londres, era a pior coisa que poderia ter lhe acontecido. Deveria estar passeando pela Quinta Avenida nesse exato momento. Queria ir para casa. Ansiava desesperadamente por Nova York, mas tinha que se apresentar no dia seguinte na filial da _Bruxos Informados._

Quando recobrou a calma, foi a um supermercado comum e fez as compras da semana. Uma rotina se encarregaria de manter sua sanidade.

Despencou-se de volta para o hotel, o capuz do casaco levantado para proteger os cabelos da chuva que havia voltado a cair. As sete latas de Slimfast de morango foram tiradas da sacola e dispostas ordenadamente sobre o guarda-louça, as batatas e maçãs foram para a geladeira e os sete pedaços de chocolate para uma gaveta. E agora? Noite de sábado. Totalmente sozinha numa cidade há muito desconhecida. Nada para fazer, a não ser ficar no hotel e assistir... Foi então que notou que não havia televisão no quarto. E olha que ela havia escolhido um hotel trouxa...

O golpe foi tamanho que ela chorou uma súbita torrente de lágrimas quentes e grossas. O que faria agora? Nem os livros que trouxera consigo eram capaz de diminuir seu desânimo. A única coisa a fazer era pendurar roupas da maneira mais trouxa possível.

Assim, enquanto as ruas lá embaixo se enchiam de gente jovem a caminho de uma noite etílica, Hermione desamarrotou vestidos, saias e blazers e os pendurou em cabides, alisou casacos e suéteres e os guardou em gavetas, ordenou botas e sapatos em perfeitas fileiras, pendurou bolsas...

Neste momento, o telefone tocou, e o sobressalto quebrou o ritmo que estava conseguindo acalma-la.

- Alô? – Hermione se arrependeu de ter atendido. – _Rony_! Onde você... Como você conseguiu meu número?

- Com a sua mãe. Quando você ia me contar que está de novo em Londres, Hermione?

_- _Para ser franca, nunca.

- E o que foram todos aqueles anos?

- Passaram a ser nada quando você se casou com a Lilá...

- Ah, vou lhe contar uma coisa... Estamos nos separando.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso, Ronald Weasley?

- Nada, eu... Achei que gostaria de saber...

- Pois eu não tenho a mínima vontade de saber nada da sua vida... E se me dá licença eu vou desligar...

- Por Merlin, você é dura na queda. Bom, espero que esteja feliz. – disse ele, com um tom de voz que sugeria exatamente o contrário.

E desligou.

Ela olhou para a rua de Londres e começou a tremer. Teria valido a pena voltar? Bem, era melhor dar o couro para fazer com que tivesse valido. A Bruxas deveria ser o maior sucesso do mundo das revistas.

* * *

O barulho de garrafas se chocando na porta de Luna anunciou a chegada de Mádi.

- Rolf já está vindo para cá, recebi uma coruja dele. Agora me mostra o que vai usar.

Era sábado à noite e Rolf ia levá-las no seu show humorístico. Era a primeira vez que iam em um programa desse tipo, e o melhor era que poderiam entrar como penetras na festa que haveria depois.

Mádi Brocklehurst morava no apartamento embaixo do de Luna. Era baixinha, gorducha, tinha cabelos cacheados e era perigosa – devido a seu prodigioso apetite por bebidas, drogas e homens. Como Luna, ela havia sido da Corvinal.

- Vem para o meu quarto. – convidou-a Luna. – Vou usar essa calça cargo creme e esse top. – Luna deu as costas para o armário depressa demais e pisou no pé de Mádi, que deu um pulo e acertou uma cotovelada na tevê portátil.

- Você não fica doida com a falta de espaço dessas latas de sardinha? – Mádi suspirou, esfregando o cotovelo.

Luna fez que não com a cabeça:

- Viver em Ottery St. Catchpole era bom, mas eu adoro viver na cidade. Bem, não se pode ter tudo.

Luna vestiu rapidamente as roupas com que iria sair.

- Eu ficaria parecendo um boneco inflável nessas roupas. – Mádi a admirou, melancólica. – É horrível ter corpo pêra!

- Mas pelo menos você tem cintura. Mádi, será que vai ter alguém interessante lá?

- Hummmm - assentiu Mádi, com ar sonhador. ― Pega o tarô, vamos dar uma olhadinha no que vai acontecer.

Rumaram resolutas para a sala de estar pequena e aconchegante. Mádi puxou uma carta do baralho e a virou para Luna.

― Dez gládios. Essa é a pior, né?

― É sim. ― concordou Luna.

Mádi apanhou o baralho e foi passando as cartas em alta velocidade, até encontrar sua favorita:

― A Senhora de Bastões, essa sim! Agora escolhe uma você.

― Três taças. ― Luna a levantou. ― Começos.

― Isso quer dizer que você também vai conhecer um cara legal.

Luna riu desgostosa.

― Faz séculos que Neville foi para a Austrália. ― comentou Mádi. - Já está na hora de você tirar ele da cabeça.

― Já tirei. Fui eu quem terminou tudo, lembra?

― Mas só porque ele não tomava uma decisão. Embora seja a melhor coisa para a mulher, mesmo quando eles não se decidem, não tenho coragem de dar cartão vermelho para eles. Você é muito forte.

― Não se trata de força. Foi porque não consegui agüentar a tensão de ficar esperando uma decisão dele. Achei que ia ter um troço.

Neville Longbotton havia sido namorado-sim-namorado-não de Luna durante cinco anos. Haviam tido bons momentos e momentos não tão bons assim, porque Neville sempre amarelava na última hora, quando chegava o momento de assumir um compromisso verdadeiro e maduro.

Para fazer com que o namoro desse certo, Luna vivia "pisando em ovos" e lendo tanto seu horóscopo quanto o de Neville. Nos seus bolsos sempre tinham seixos da sorte, trevo de quatro folhas, quartzos cor-de-rosa e medalhas milagrosas, e ela já havia desbotado quase toda a tinta dourada do Buda da sorte, de tanto esfregá-lo.

Cada vez que os dois reatavam, o poço da esperança secava mais um pouco e, por fim, a indecisão de Neville terminou por esgotar todo o amor de Luna. Como todos os outros rompimentos, o último havia sido pacífico. Luna havia dito, com toda a calma:

― Você vive falando da raiva que sente por estar preso em Londres e da vontade que tem de viajar pelo mundo. Pois então? Vá em frente. Viaje.

Mas ainda hoje vibrava um tênue vínculo entre os dois, mesmo estando separados por mais de vinte mil quilômetros.

― Canalha. ― disse Mádi, veemente.

― Não era, não. ― teimou Luna. ― Só era muito indeciso e não podia me dar o que eu queria, mas isso não é motivo para eu ter ódio dele.

- Pois nessa festa, vão ter alguns ex meus, tenho quase certeza. E se eles estiverem lá hoje à noite? Preciso passar para eles que não estou disponível. Se pelo menos... não, um anel de noivado seria ir longe demais. Talvez uma marca de chupão resolvesse o problema.

― E onde é que você vai arranjar uma?

― Com você! Vem cá. ― Mádi afastou uma massa de cachos do pescoço. ― Você se importaria?

― Muito. Mádi...

― Por favooooor!

Como era do tipo que não sabia dizer não, Luna deixou a relutância de lado, cravou os dentes sem muita vontade no pescoço de Mádi e lhe deu um chupão.

No meio do dito-cujo, alguém disse "Ih!". As duas levantaram o rosto, petrificadas numa pose inexplicavelmente carregada de culpa. Rolf postou-se diante delas, a encará-las. Parecia transtornado.

― A porta estava aberta... Não me dei conta... ― Tratou de se recompor. ― Espero que vocês sejam muito felizes.

Luna e Mádi se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada, até Luna ficar com pena dele e lhe explicar tudo.

Rolf viu o tarô em cima da mesa e avançou para ele.

― Oito bastões, Luna, o que quer dizer?

― Sucesso nos negócios. Seu número vai bombar hoje à noite.

* * *

Rolf havia se tornado humorista por um único motivo: arranjar uma namorada. Tinha visto a maneira como as mulheres se atiravam em cima dos humoristas bruxos que faziam o circuito de Londres, e achara que suas chances de se dar bem seriam maiores do que numa agência de encontros. Não que tivesse chegado a procurar uma agência de encontros. A única a que havia recorrido era a Agência de Encontros Luna Lovegood― Luna estava sempre tentando casar seus amigos solteiros entre si.

― Tira outra carta. ― propôs Luna.

Ele tirou o Enforcado.

― Não dá outra, você vai se dar bem hoje à noite.

― Mas é o Enforcado!

― Não importa.

― Resolvi mudar meu número, falar de corujas.

― Corujas?

― As corujas já deram certo com um monte de gente. ― defendeu-se ele.

_Ah, Por Merlin. _Luna sentiu um desânimo mortal.

― Anda, gente, vamos indo.

Formou-se um pequeno engarrafamento no vestíbulo à saída dos três, pois todos queriam esfregar o Buda da sorte. Por fim, aparataram no teatro.

* * *

O show humorístico iria acontecer num teatro lotado e barulhento. Rolf não havia subido ao palco antes da metade do show e, embora os humoristas profissionais fossem talentosos e competentes, Luna não conseguiu se divertir. Estava preocupada demais em saber como o público receberia as corujas de Rolf. À tiros de escopeta, a julgar pelo desempenho do outro calouro. Era um rapazinho esquisito e cabeludo, cujo número consistiu quase que exclusivamente numa imitação de Harry Potter e Alvo Dumbledore. A platéia foi inclemente. Enquanto vaiavam e gritavam "Cai fora, você é uma merda", Luna sentiu um aperto no coração por Rolf.

Em seguida, foi a vez de Rolf. Luna e Mádi bateram palmas como pais orgulhosos, embora compreensivelmente ansiosos. Em questão de segundos, suas mãos já estavam tão escorregadias de suor, que tiveram de parar. Sob a luz do único refletor, Rolf parecia frágil e vulnerável. Coçou o estômago, distraído, levantando a camiseta e dando uma breve panorâmica do cós da cueca e da barriga estreita, coberta de pêlos negros. Luna aprovou. Ela nunca tinha reparado nessas partes ocultas de Rolf. Isso talvez atraísse o interesse das mulheres.

― A coruja entra num bar. ― começou. Os rostos levantados na platéia estavam acesos de expectativa. ― Pede uma garrafa de leite, um saco de batatas fritas e dez cigarros. Aí o empregado do bar se vira para o amigo e diz: "Olha só, uma coruja que fala!"

Houve um ou dois risos abafados de perplexidade, mas afora isso, reinava um silêncio de expectativa. Ainda estavam esperando o desfecho. Ansioso, Rolf tratou de contar outra piada.

― Minha coruja vai trabalhar todo dia, mas nunca encontra condução.

Mais silêncio. Luna estava quase recebendo estigmas nas mãos, tamanha era sua ansiedade.

― Minha coruja vai trabalhar todo dia, mas nunca encontra condução ― repetiu Rolf, já começando a se desesperar.

Finalmente, Luna compreendeu.

― Como é que ela vai? ― gritou, com a voz trêmula.

― Bem, obrigado! ― desfechou ele.

A atmosfera estava pesada de perplexidade. As pessoas se viravam para seus vizinhos, os rostos contraídos numa expressão de "Mas que diabo...?!".

Rolf seguiu em frente.

― Encontrei um amigo que me perguntou: "Quem era aquela senhora que estava caminhando ao seu lado em Grafton Street?" E eu: "Não era uma senhora, era a minha coruja!"

De repente, eles pareceram compreender. As risadas começaram a estourar, tímidas, para logo em seguida se avolumarem num crescendo, até que, por fim, a platéia inteira se esgoelava de rir. Bem, verdade seja dita, era noite de sábado e estavam completamente bêbados. E Luna, havia deferido um feitiço do riso, que obviamente, Rolf nunca viria a saber.

Luna ouviu alguém cochichando às suas costas: "Esse cara é hilário. Completamente doido."

― O que é amarelo e tem olhos grandes?

A platéia estava na palma de sua mão, o fôlego preso, esperando o desfecho. Rolf correu um sorriso pelo auditório:

― Doce de coco infestado de corujas!

A platéia veio abaixo.

― O que é cinzento e tem uma tromba?

Uma pausa aturdida.

― Uma coruja de cara amarrada. Uma coruja cinzenta, obviamente.

A platéia veio abaixo outra vez.

― Você está entrevistando candidatas para um emprego. ― Rolf estava numa maré de sorte, e a platéia se esbaldando ao máximo. ― Você entrevista três corujas e pergunta a cada uma delas qual é a capital de Roma. A primeira diz que não sabe, a segunda diz que é a Itália e a terceira diz que Roma _é _uma capital. Para qual das corujas você dá o emprego?

― Para a coruja que tiver a maior bunda! ― berrou alguém no fundo do auditório, e novamente as gargalhadas e os aplausos se elevaram com o fragor de uma revoada de pássaros. Os humoristas de maior prestígio, que haviam deixado Rolf participar como um favor, para que ele parasse de infernizá-los, entreolharam-se, ansiosos.

― Tira esse merda daí. ― sussurrou Michael Corner.

― Tenho que ir embora. ― Rolf participou à platéia, triste, quando Mark Dignam fez um gesto urgente de quem corta a garganta.

― AAAAAAAHHHH...! ― lamentaram-se todos, profundamente decepcionados.

― Sou Rolf Scamander, o humorista que vivia encorujado porque nunca era encorajado. Mas vocês me saíram uns espectadores mais corujas do que a minha própria mãe!

Entre vivas histéricos, assobios, sapatadas e aplausos estrondosos, ele se retirou.


	6. Mudanças à Vista

**Capítulo 5 – Mudanças à Vista**

Luna acordou no meio dia de domingo sentindo-se descansada, o que era completamente contestável porque havia dormido no sofá da sala. Estava de ressaca, era inegável, e tinha uma dor de cabeça leve, mas nada que destruísse seu bom humor. Assim que levantou, foi à rua comprar pão, suco de abóbora, um jornal e algumas outras coisas.

Depois de ler os casos bombásticos de infidelidade, se sentiu um pouco enojada com a falta de lealdade humana e resolveu arrumar o apartamento.

Então, mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia ter ido a parte alguma, foi verificar se o terninho que havia mandado lavar a seco na tinturaria não havia sido roubado. Ainda estava pendurado no guarda-roupa, ao lado de uma camisa limpa. Amanhã seria o grande dia. Não era toda segunda-feira que começava num novo emprego. Na verdade, fazia mais de oito anos, e estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Mas entusiasmada, também, insistiu, tentando não dar atenção ao sobe-e-desce no estômago.

E agora? Passar o aspirador de pó, decidiu, porque um aspirador de pó passado da maneira mais trouxa possível é um ótimo exercício para a cintura. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que havia gastado tanto dinheiro em um eletrodméstico só porque havia ouvido falar que ele afinava a cintura. Um dinheiro que, com a mesma facilidade, poderia ter gasto em bolsas ou garrafas de vinho. A única conclusão que podia tirar daí era que finalmente havia se tornado uma mulher adulta. O que era estranho, porque, na sua cabeça, ainda tinha dezesseis anos e estava tentando decidir o que fazer quando saísse de Hogwarts.

Deu uma olhada no minúsculo apartamento. Havia comprado ele três anos atrás, quando finalmente havia compreendido que Neville e ela não iriam ficar juntos. Aquele apartamento era seu refúgio.

Alguém bateu à porta. Mádi entrou, insegura, branca como um fantasma.

― Desculpe, eu me deixei empolgar com a arrumação. ― disse Luna, caindo em si. ― Te acordei?

― Não tem problema. Tenho que ir visitar minha mãe. ― Mádi fez uma expressão angustiada. ― Não posso cancelar de novo, há quatro domingos que faço isso. A essa altura ela já preparou algum assado para o almoço que vai me enfiar goela abaixo e passar a tarde inteira me interrogando, para descobrir se estou feliz, se tenho namorado, emprego, essas coisas. Você sabe como são as mães.

Bem, sim e não, pensou Luna.

― Se pelo menos ela servisse o almoço de domingo num dia mais civilizado. ― reclamou Mádi.

― Terça à noite, por exemplo. ― Luna sorriu. ― Mas e aí? Você ainda não viu Rolf hoje, viu?

― Ainda não. Acho que ele se deu bem ontem à noite e agora está se recusando a sair do quarto da coitada.

― Ele arrasou mesmo ontem à noite. E aí, vai me contar o que aconteceu com Michael Corner ou vou ter que te arrancar uma confissão à força?

Mádi imediatamente se iluminou:

― Ele passou a noite comigo. A gente não chegou propriamente às vias de fato, mas ele disse que vai me ligar. Será...? E você como foi ontem à noite? Conheceu alguém legal?

― Não.

― Vai ter que batalhar mais. Você já está com vinte e oito, daqui a pouco todos os caras bons vão ter acabado.

Não _preciso_ de mãe, compreendeu Luna. Não com Mádi por perto.

― E você tem vinte e nove. ― rebateu Luna.

― É, mas durmo com uma porrada de bruxos. ― Mais branda, Mádi indagou: ― Você não se sente sozinha?

― Acabei de sair de um namoro de cinco anos. Demora um tempo para a gente superar uma coisa dessas.

Neville não era um homem cruel, mas sua incapacidade de se comprometer surtira um efeito devastador sobre a atitude de Luna em relação ao amor. Desde que ele havia ido embora, a solidão soprava por dentro dela como um vento frio e triste, mas ela não estava nem um pouco preparada para se envolver com outro homem. Mas não que tivesse propriamente recebido uma chuva de propostas.

― Já fazem três anos, a essa altura você já tirou Neville completamente da cabeça. Li em algum lugar que cento e cinqüenta por cento das pessoas conhecem os parceiros no trabalho. Viu algum cara atraente quando foi fazer a entrevista?

Luna imediatamente pensou em Vitor Krum. Um osso duro de roer.

― Não.

― Tira outra carta. ― sugeriu Mádi.

Luna cortou o baralho e ergueu uma carta.

― Oito gládios, o que quer dizer? ― perguntou Mádi.

― Mudança ― admitiu Luna, a contragosto. ― Desordem.

― Que bom, já não era sem tempo! Bom, é melhor eu ir andando. Vou só dar uma esfregadinha no Buda da sorte para ter certeza de que não vou vomitar.

* * *

À menos de meio quilômetro dali, no Apart-Hotel Malone, o domingo custava a passar para Hermione. Não tinha nada para fazer e então, pôs-se a andar pelo quarto, raspando os sapatos no chão. O que as pessoas faziam aqui quando não estavam trabalhando? Se encontravam com os namorados, iam ao bar, à academia, às compras, decoravam a casa, saíam com os amigos. Disso ela ainda se lembrava. E subitamente, se lembrou de Gina, Harry, Luna, Neville. E de Rony. Mas eles eram passado. No entanto, eles moravam naquela mesma cidade... E então, entendeu que ficaria feliz por vê-los novamente.

Ansiava por um ombro amigo e pensou em telefonar para Parvati Patil ― de todas as suas conhecidas, a que mais se aproximava de uma amiga. Haviam estagiado juntas em uma revista muitos anos atrás. Assim que Hermione passou a ocupar o cargo de editora de variedades na Bruxa Teen, mexeu os pauzinhos para conseguir o cargo de editora assistente de beleza para Parvati Patil. Quando Parvati Patil conseguiu o cargo de editora sênior de variedades na _Chic_, contou para Hermione que estavam à procura de uma redatora-chefe. Quando Hermione saiu para se tornar redatora-chefe da _Vassoura de Bruxa_, Parvati Patil assumiu o cargo de redatora-chefe da _Chic_. Com Parvati, Hermione sempre conseguira desabafar suas mágoas e queixas ― ela compreendia os ossos daquele ofício tido como glamouroso, quando todas as outras pessoas se ralavam de inveja.

Mas algo estava impedindo Hermione de tirar o fone do gancho. Deu-se conta de que se sentia constrangida. E um tanto ressentida. Embora suas carreiras houvessem se desenrolado quase paralelamente, Hermione sempre estivera um passo à frente de Parvati, pois embora a _Chic_ competisse quase diretamente com a _Vassoura de Bruxa_, a circulação da _Vassoura de Bruxa_ superava a da _Chic_ em bem mais de cem mil exemplares. E então, Hermione havia dado por certo a promoção para a _Inteligência Bruxa,_ mas, em vez disso, havia sido relegada a Londres e, de repente, por falta de competidores à sua altura, Parvati Patil tomara a dianteira.

_Rony_, Hermione abafou uma exclamação, a alegria subitamente dando um estalo como duas peças que se encaixam. "_Vou ligar para ele"_. Mas a doce agradável sensação de bem-estar imediatamente se azedou. Ela havia chegado a se esquecer por um momento. "_Não sinto saudades dele"_, disse a si mesma, em tom professoral. "_Só estou entediada e de saco cheio"_.

Por fim, telefonou para sua mãe, mas sentiu-se uma merda depois. Principalmente porque Rovena Granger estava louca para saber por que Rony havia pedido o telefone de Hermione em Londres.

― Porque ele queria me contar que está se separando de Lilá.

― Mas isso é ótimo, querida. Não é?

Hermione ainda não estava bem certa.

― Mãe, eu e o Rony não fomos feitos para ficarmos juntos.

― Por que vocês não experimentam ir àquelas sessões, como é mesmo que se chamam, de aconselhamento? ― perguntou Rovena, sondando o terreno, morta de medo de que a ira de Hermione se abatesse sobre sua cabeça.

- Quem sabe.

― Eles vão se divorciar?

― Acho que sim. ― Na verdade, Hermione não sabia.

― Dizem que dois em três casamentos acabam em divórcio. Pelo menos entre nós. Deve ser assim com os bruxos também. ― disse Rovena. – Acho que você deveria tentar consertar as coisas entre vocês.

- Tudo bem, mãe. Vou ficar bem.

― Você não vai se sentir sozinha, querida?

― Não vou ter tempo para me sentir sozinha. ― tornou ela, brusca. ― Tenho uma carreira para pensar.

― Mas dinheiro não é tudo. Sempre fomos tão felizes.

― Mas eu preciso de uma carreira.

― É melhor eu desligar. ― disse Rovena, por fim. ― Essa conversa deve estar sendo difícil para você.

― Desculpe, mãe. ― Hermione suspirou. ― Você recebeu a encomenda que te mandei?

― Ah, recebi .― assentiu Rovena, nervosa. ― Os cremes faciais e os batons. Muito bons, obrigada.

― Você usou?

― Éééééé...

― Não usou. ― acusou-a Hermione.

Hermione enchia Rovena de perfumes e cosméticos caros que conseguia no emprego, louca para que a vida da mãe tivesse um pouco de luxo. Mas Rovena se recusava a abrir mão de seus produtos da Pond´s e da Rimmel. Uma vez havia chegado mesmo a dizer: "Ah, suas coisas são boas demais para mim, querida."

― E não são bons demais para você, não senhora. ― disse Hermione.

Hermione também mandava livros e edições da revista que editava.

― Gostaria tanto que você viesse nos ver, querida. Faz tanto tempo.

― Ok, mamãe. ― disse Hermione, distraída. ― Qualquer hora dessas apareço por aí. - Mas por que vocês não vêm me ver? ― perguntou Hermione.

- Eu prometo que vamos. – Sua mãe sempre prometia ...

* * *

Virgínia acordou na manhã de domingo com uma leve ressaca, mas sentindo-se ótima. Livre por algum tempo de sexo com Harry. Era sempre assim depois do "Grande Dia".

Quando Alvo e Tiago apareceram, Harry os enxotou, sonolento:

― Vão lá para baixo quebrar umas coisas e deixem a mamãe e eu tirarmos uma sonequinha.

Por incrível que pareça, eles foram.

Virgínia e Harry alternavam períodos de sono e de vigília.

― Você tem um cheiro delicioso. ― murmurou Harry, a boca nos cabelos de Virgínia. ― Cheirinho de biscoito. Doce e... doce...

Passado algum tempo, ela sussurrou para ele:

― Te dou mil galeões se você me trouxer o café da manhã.

― O que você quer?

― Tudo de bom que ainda sobrou lá embaixo.

Harry saiu do quarto e Virgínia se espalhou pela cama como uma estrela-do-mar satisfeita, até ele reaparecer com uma bandeja com várias coisas gostosas dentro. Antes de lhe dar a bandeja, tirou uma banana e a colocou deitada entre as pernas e, quando Virgínia olhou, fingiu abafar um grito e meneou a banana para cima, simulando uma ereção.

― Ora, Sra. Potter, ― exclamou ― a senhora é linda!

Mais tarde foram almoçar fora, num daqueles restaurantes bruxos chiques. Harry foi providenciar uma almofada para Alvo e, enquanto Virgínia arrancava à força uma faca da mão de Alvo, vislumbrou Harry conversando em tom persuasivo com uma garçonete, uma adolescente bonitinha de pernas grossas, nervosíssima com a proximidade física daquele homem tão bonito.

Aquele homem era seu marido, Virgínia se deu conta e, súbita e inexplicavelmente, sentiu ciúmes. Ficou surpresa e agitada com o sentimento e com a beleza de Harry.

O que havia sido mesmo que Luna havia dito na véspera? Reacenda a velha chama.

E então Virgínia se lembrou do passado... Por Merlin, suspirou, aquilo havia sido genial. Ela tinha dezoito anos e ele era o homem mais atraente em quem ela já havia posto os olhos na vida. Era um cara bonito, musculoso, seguro de si e, por algum motivo ela o achava totalmente irresistível. Naquela época, Harry era o homem da sua vida, ela era a mulher da vida de Harry.

Por que isso havia mudado?

― Aqui está, Alvo! ― Era ele de volta com a almofada, depois de as adolescentes disputarem entre si o privilégio de entregá-la. Agora, vendo ele, sentiu raiva por ele se deixar encantar com as adolescentes. Foi só então que Virgínia percebeu que Alvo havia despejado metade do saleiro no açucareiro.


	7. O Primeiro Dia

**Capítulo 6 – O Primeiro Dia**

Hermione aparatou no trabalho às oito da manhã de segunda-feira. Mas, para sua indignação, o edifício estava fechado. Ficou por ali mesmo, no ar úmido, durante algum tempo e, por fim, resolveu ir comprar uma xícara de café. Até isso lhe deu um certo trabalho, não sabia onde ir. Não era como em Nova York.

Às nove da manhã, quando saiu da cafeteria, havia começado a chover. Com o braço cobrindo os cabelos, tratou de correr com seus saltos dez escorregando pela calçada.

Na portaria, Hermione foi recebida por uma bruxa chamada Lisa Turpin, que ela reconheceu por ter estudado em Hogwarts.

Quando viu Hermione, seu rosto se iluminou de admiração.

― Como vai, Hermione? Quanto tempo! Sapatos maneiros esses seus! Sou Lisa Turpin, sua assistente pessoal, lembra de mim? Estudamos na mesma época em Hogwarts.

- Claro, Lisa, como vai?

Embora tivesse vinte e nove anos e fizesse o gênero bonita e gostosa, havia uma dureza em Hermione que Lisa não reconheceu.

O primeiro choque do dia foi a descoberta de que a _Bruxos Informados _da Inglarerra ocupava um único andar, enquanto os escritórios de Nova York, a sede, ocupavam um edifício de doze andares inteiro.

― Tenho que levar você para conhecer Vitor Krum. ― disse Lisa Turpin.

- Vitor Krum? O que ele faz aqui? – perguntou Hermione espantada.

- Ele é o diretor geral da _Bruxos Informados_ aqui em Londres. Enfim, ele é o patrão, ou pensa que é. Não agüento os chiliques dele. Precisava ter visto o cara semana passada. ― Abaixou a voz bruscamente: ― Mas hoje está de bom humor, o que significa que reatou com a namorada. O caso daqueles dois...!

Hermione ainda estava estupefata por saber que o seu chefe seria Vitor Krum.

Lisa Turpin a levou até um escritório sem paredes ou divisórias, com aproximadamente quinze mesas. Somente quinze! Como um império jornalístico podia ser comandado de quinze mesas e um quadro de avisos?

Uma idéia horrível lhe ocorreu.

― Mas... onde fica o departamento de moda?

― Ali. ― Lisa Turpin meneou a cabeça em direção a uma arara enfiada num canto, da qual pendiam uma medonha veste pêssego, um vestido de dama de honra, um vestido de noiva com um bilhão de babados e algumas roupas de homem.

_Por Merlin!_ O departamento de moda da _Vassoura de Bruxa_ ocupava uma sala inteira. Atulhada de peças de todas as grandes grifes, o que havia permitido a Hermione ficar anos a fio sem precisar comprar roupas novas. Alguma providência tinha que ser tomada! Sua cabeça já fervilhava de planos para contactar seus conhecidos no mundo da moda, quando Lisa Turpin a apresentou a dois membros da equipe que já haviam chegado:

― Esses são Natália e Kevin, que trabalham nas outras revistas, e por isso não fazem parte da sua equipe, _como eu._ ― frisou, orgulhosa.

― Muito prazer, sou Natália McDonald. ― Uma moça de vinte e poucos anos, gordinha porém elegante, apertou a mão de Hermione, sorrindo. ― Sou da _Moda Bruxa_ e da _Interiores Mágicos_

― E eu sou Kevin Whiby. ― Um sujeito louro oxigenado com um ar moderno e óculos enormes de armação preta apertou a mão de Hermione. Na hora, ela soube que os óculos não tinham grau, eram só uma fachada. Vinte e poucos anos, também, calculou. Ele irradiava uma aura descolada e jovem. ― Sou da _Hiper Bruxo_

― Como assim? ― perguntou ela, confusa. ― Vocês editoram todas essas revistas?

― E também fazemos a pesquisa e a redação.

― Tudo isso sozinhos_?_ ― Hermione não pôde se conter, seus olhos pulando de Kelvin para Natália.

― Sim, sozinhos. Às vezes temos ajuda de algum freelance. ― disse Natália.

― São publicações semanais ou mensais?

Natália e Kelvin se entreolharam, boquiabertos, como se sincronizassem um frouxo de riso. Nunca tinham ouvido nada tão engraçado na vida.

― Mensais! ― Natália se sacudia, incrédula.

Por fim, Natália percebeu o cenho franzido de Hermione e apressou-se em se recompor.

― Olha só. ― Natália conduziu Hermione até um estande onde havia várias revistas expostas, e entregou-lhe um volume fino que se auto-proclamava Moda Bruxa.

"_Isso não é uma revista, pensou Hermione. Isso é um panfleto. Ou melhor, um folheto."_

― E essa é a _Suco de Abóbora_, nossa revista de culinária. ― informou Natália, entregando outra revista a Hermione. ― A editora chefe é Mila Bulstrode.

Outro membro da equipe havia acabado de chegar. Esse Hermione conhecia muito e ficou feliz por isso. Denis Creevey era o fotógrafo da _Bruxas_.

― Esse é Denis Creevey, nosso diretor de arte.

- Já nos conhecemos. Como vai Hermione? Seja bem vinda à _Bruxas_. Eu trabalhava nas outras revistas daqui, mas agora vou trabalhar exclusivamente com você.

― E para mim. ― relembrou Lisa Turpin. ― Sou assistente pessoal dela, esqueceu? Sou eu que vou dar as ordens.

― Valha-me Deus. ― disse Denis, bem-humorado.

- Olá Denis. É ótimo revê-lo. – disse Hermione rindo.

* * *

Aquela era a hora mais esperada. Lisa bateu de leve à porta de Vitor que se abriu. Vitor levantou o rosto. Nesse momento, ele viu Hermione e sorriu em reconhecimento.

― Hermi-ônini? ― O som de seu nome pronunciado por ele fez com que algo vibrasse prazerosamente dentro dela. ― Que prrazerrr. Entrre, sente-se. ― Ele deu a volta à mesa para apertar sua mão.

- Olá Vitor... Estava ansiosa em vê-lo novamente.

Vitor havia se tornado um homem e tanto. Alto! Moreno! Inteligente! E seus cabelos eram mais compridos do que o normalmente aceitável em Nova York. E daí que tinha uma namorada? Desde quando isso era um empecilho? Afinal, ela havia sido sua namorada primeiro!

― Estamos todos muito entusiasmados com a _Brruxas_ ― afirmou Vitor. Mas Hermione pressentiu uma ponta de cansaço na afirmação. Seu sorriso havia desaparecido e ele havia voltado a exibir uma expressão séria e taciturna.

Em seguida, pôs-se a discorrer sobre a "equipe" de Hermione.

- Sua equipe é composta porr sua Assistente Pessoal, Lisa Turrpin, e sua redatorra-chefe, uma moça chamada Luna Lovegood.

- Luna?? Luna Lovegood vai trabalhar comigo?

- Sim, você a conhece? Dizem que ela é muito competente. Emborra eu tenha minhas dúvidas...

- Por Merlin, ela é uma das melhores bruxas que eu conheço.

― E tem também Rita, que, basicamente, vai serr a editorra de moda e beleza, mas também vai colaborarr nas outras matérrias. Ela veio do Prrofeta Diárrio_..._

_- _Rita Skeeter?

- Sim, já a conhece?

Definitivamente, era pior que Hermione pensava. Mas ainda ia ficar pior.

- Também tem Denis, seu diretorr de arte, que trrabalhava nas outrras publicações e Córrmaco que vai cuidarr da parrte administrrativa, contábil etc. da _Brruxas_.

Vitor se calou. Hermione esperou que ele falasse sobre mais uns oito funcionários da equipe. Mas isso não aconteceu.

― É só? Uma equipe de cinco membros? Cinco? ― Estava zonza de incredulidade. Pois se na _Vassoura de Bruxa_ até sua secretária tinha uma secretária!

― Você também vai disporr de um orrçamento generroso para contrratar colaborradorres ― prometeu Vitor. ― Vai poderr encomendarr matérrias e rrecorrrer a consultorres, tanto regularres como esporrádicos.

A histeria assaltou Hermione. Como viera acabar aqui, nessa situação horrível? Tinha um plano para a sua vida. Sempre soubera para onde ia e sempre chegara lá. Até agora, quando sofrera aquele inesperado desvio.

― De quem... de quem são as outras mesas, então?

― De Natália, Kevin e Mila, que dirrigem todas as nossas outrras rrevistas. E de minha Assistente Pessoal, a Srrta. Bones, de Cho Chang, da publicidade ― ela é ótima - de Patrricia e Rrosa, das vendas.

Hermione estava tendo grande dificuldade para recobrar o fôlego, mas teve que resistir ao impulso de correr para o banheiro e soltar um grito mas mãos, porque alguém já abria a porta para Luna, a redatora-chefe.

― Oi de novo. ― Luna sorriu para Vitor Krum, ressabiada.

― Oi. ― Ele a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, sem uma gota da efusão com que havia comprimentado Hermione.

- Luna, essa é a nova editorra-chefe da rrevista, Hermi-ônini Granger.

- Hermione? Hermione Granger? Você voltou...

- É, parece que sim. Como vai Luna, estou feliz em vê-la novamente. – levantou-se para abraçá-la.

Luna pareceu sobressaltada por um momento – ninguém ficava feliz em vê-la - mas logo abriu um largo sorriso para Hermione, admirando ostensivamente sua pele perfeita, seu tailleur acinturado, suas pernas cobertas por finíssimas meias de seda cintilantes.

― É um prazer enorme vê-la novametne ― declarou com animação nervosa. ― Estou muito entusiasmada com a revista.

Hermione, ao contrário, não estava nem um pouco.

Nesse momento, Rita chegou e reconheceu Hermione. Ela era sofisticada, sombria e, basicamente, podia ser confundida com uma cobra venenosa. O único que Hermione ainda não tinha visto era Córmaco.

Às dez da manhã, a equipe da _Bruxas_, Vitor e sua AP, Susana Bones, se reuniu na sala da diretoria para se conhecerem melhor. Hermione ficou surpresa com o fato de Susana Bones não ser um tipo perfumado e eficiente. Tempos depois, Hermione ficaria sabendo que Vitor havia "herdado" a moça ao substituir o antigo diretor geral. Podia ter contratado uma nova assistente, mas, por algum motivo, havia resolvido não fazê-lo e, em conseqüência, a Srta. Bones lhe era extremamente devotada. Devotada demais, segundo a opinião popular.

Enquanto Susana Bones fazia a ata da reunião, Vitor reiterava a pauta:

- A _Brruxas_ deverrá ser uma rrevista sexy e ousada para brruxas dos dezoito aos trrinta anos. Deve serr uma rrevista sem prreconceitos, sexualmente aberrta e diverrtida. Todos devem darr uma boa pensada nas matérrias.  
― Que tal uma seção fixa sobre como conhecer homens em Londres? ― soltou Luna, nervosa. ― Quem sabe um mês mostrar uma bruxa indo a uma agência de encontros, no mês seguinte, navegando na internet, no outro, praticando equitação...

― Non é má idéia. ― admitiu Vitor, a contragosto.

Luna deu um sorriso trêmulo. A seção havia sido uma sugestão de Mádi, e só porque Mádi tinha a esperança de vir a ser a cobaia. "Estou sempre tentando conhecer homens, mesmo", havia dito. "Bem que podia aranjar um patrocinador para essa atividade."

― Mais alguma idéia? ― cobrou Vitor.

― Que tal um depoimento de uma celebridade? ― propôs Hermione. ― Arranjar alguma celebridade bruxa, tipo... ― Logo se embatucou, pois não conhecia nenhuma celebridade irlandesa. ― Tipo... tipo...

― Harry Potter. ― sugeriu Luna, amável. ― Ou Ronald Weasley. Eles tem suas figurinhas nos Sapos de chocolate.

Hermione não respondeu.

― Muito bom. ― Vitor ficou satisfeito.

Mas Hermione estava novamente horrorizada. A consciência das dimensões do empreendimento que tinha à sua frente voltava a atingi-la. Criar uma revista da estaca zero era uma coisa estranha e bastante perigosa.

― E que tal o depoimento de uma _não_-celebridade? ― sugeriu Lisa Turpin, com sua voz rouca. ― Bruxas comuns falando para bruxas comuns.

Todos apoiaram sua sugestão, balançando as cabeças com entusiasmo. ― Boa idéia ― aprovou Vitor. ― Alguma idéia, Rita?

Rita rabiscava num papel, seus olhos escuros distantes e baços.

― Vou fazer algumas entrevistas com Madame Malkin, e outros estilistas bruxos.

― A gente poderia mostrar também alguns estilistas trouxas. Temos que mostrar os melhores estilistas internacionais, se quisermos ser levados a sério.

Uma revista que se prezasse, como a _Vassoura de Bruxa_, fotografava roupas impecáveis, enviadas pela assessoria de imprensa das melhores grifes internacionais.

Rita lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de clarividência e desprezo, e Hermione ficou surpresa ao constatar que isso a havia deixado nervosa.

― Só isso? ― perguntou Vitor.

― E que tal... ― começou Luna, falando devagar, sem saber se conseguiria chegar ao fim da frase. Desconfiada que estivesse tendo uma idéia original, mas não podia ter certeza. ― ...que tal uma seção fixa escrita por um homem? Sei que é uma revista feminina, mas será que não poderíamos ter uma espécie de "De A a Z" sobre como funciona a cabeça de um homem? O que ele _realmente_ quer dizer quando diz "Eu te ligo".

Vitor levantou uma sobrancelha para Hermione, com ar de interrogação.

― Pode ser, eu acho legal. ― desfechou Hermione, curta e rasteira.

― É? ― tornou Luna, radiante. ― Está certo.

― Hoje son doze de maio. ― disse Vitor, concluindo a reunião. ― A diretorria querr a prrimeira ediçon nas bancas no fim de agosto. Pode parecerr muito tempo para aqueles de vocês que acabam de sairr de publicaçonss semanais, mas non é. Vamos terr um trabalhon. Qualquerr prroblema, minhas porrtas eston semprre aberrtas.

― O que não vai adiantar grande coisa, se o senhor não estiver na redação. ― disse Lisa Turpin, com a maior cara-de-pau.

― Quer dizer ― apressou-se em acrescentar, ao ver a seriedade da expressão de Vitor ―, o senhor está sempre no estúdio de tevê, encarregado de manter a paz.

― Infelizmente ― disse Vitor, dirigindo-se a Hermione ―, nossa emissorra de tevê e nossa estaçon de rádio funcionam em estúdios diferrentes, a quase um quilômetrro um do outrro. Porr uma questão de espaço, meu escritórrio fica aqui, mas, mesmo assim, tenho que passar um bom tempo lá. Mas, na piorr das hipóteses, se vocês precisarrem de mim e eu non estivere, podem me mandarr uma coruja.

― Tudo bem. ― assentiu Hermione. ― E qual é a vendagem que pretendemos para a _Bruxas_?

― Trrinta mil exemplarres. Talvez não a atinjamos inicialmente, mas depois de seis meses, é o que prretendemos atingirr.

_Trinta mil_. Hermione ficou horrorizada. Quando as vendas da sua antiga revista ficavam abaixo dos trezentos e cinqüenta mil exemplares, cabeças rolavam.

Em seguida, Vitor mostrou a Hermione seu orçamento para colaboradores, mas havia algo de errado com a cifra ― parecia estar faltando um zero. No mínimo um.

Foi a gota d'água. Sem pensar, pediu licença educadamente e, como num sonho, dirigiu-se para o banheiro, onde se trancou num dos reservados. Para sua surpresa, estava soluçando convulsivamente. Chorando pela decepção, pela humilhação, pela solidão, por tudo que havia perdido. Não durou muito, pois não era dada a chorar, mas, quando finalmente saiu, sentiu um tranco no coração ao ver uma pessoa parada diante da pia. Era a banal e simplória Luna, com as mãos nas costas.

― Que mão você quer? ― perguntou ela.

Hermione não compreendeu.

― Escolhe uma mão. ― disse Luna.

Hermione não queria, mas achou melhor não contrariá-la. Todo mundo era louco naquele lugar. Lançar uma revista com aquele orçamento era impossível.

― Direita ou esquerda? ― insistiu Luna.

― Esquerda.

Luna revelou a Hermione o conteúdo da mão esquerda: um pacote de lenços-de-papel. Ato contínuo, mostrou a mão direita ― o vidro de seu elixir de emergência.  
― Estende a língua. ― Luna pingou duas gotas na língua perplexa de Hermione. ― É para choques e traumas. Eu sei que você veio de Nova york e que lá devia ser tudo diferente. Mas você vai se adaptar, eu lhe garanto.

Hermione fez que não com a cabeça, furiosa.

― Se quiser retocar a maquiagem, tenho hidratante e rímel ― ofereceu Luna. ― Provavelmente não são tão bons quanto os que você usa, mas dão para o gasto. ― No momento seguinte, já estava revirando a bolsa.

― Alguém mandou você aqui? ― Hermione estava pensando em Vitor Krum.  
Luna sacudiu a cabeça:

― Ninguém percebeu, só eu.

Hermione não sabia se devia ou não ficar decepcionada. Não queria que Vitor pensasse que ela era uma idiota, mas, por outro lado, seria bom saber que ele se preocupava com ela...

― Em geral, não sou assim. ― A expressão de Hermione era dura. ― Não quero ouvir mais uma palavra sobre isso. Posso contar com você, Luna?

―Já está esquecido.

- Obrigada!


	8. Doce Rotina

**Capítulo 7 – Doce Rotina**

No fim do primeiro dia, Luna estava à beira de um ataque de nervos. Só se acalmou quando botou os pés dentro de casa. Era uma mulher de sorte. Pelo menos, tinha uma casa para onde voltar. Hermione ainda teria que sair e procurar uma. Não tinha como convidá-la por causa do espaço e mesmo que a convidasse para ficar ali por uns tempos, tinha certeza que Hermione não aceitaria.

Cheia de gratidão, jogou os sapatos longe e se sentou no sofá com os pés para cima. Deprimida, Luna continuou olhando para o teto. Precisava conversar com alguém. Felizmente, Rolf devia estar estourando por ali a qualquer minuto ― em geral ela podia acertar o relógio pela sua chegada: sete para às sete.

Mas, às dez para as sete, Luna começou a se preocupar. Esperava que ele não tivesse sofrido algum acidente. Às sete e meia, ela telefonou para ele. E, para sua surpresa, ele estava em casa!

― Por que você não desceu?

― Você quer que eu desça? Ai Luna, por que você insiste em usar esse aparelho trouxa? É tão...

― Ora... quero, por que não? Modernidades, querido! Ah e hoje foi meu primeiro dia no novo emprego.

― Ah, merda, tinha me esquecido. Já estou indo.

Segundos depois, Rolf apareceu ― e parecia diferente. O quanto, era impossível dizer, mas era inegável. Luna não o via desde sábado à noite ― o que era por si só notável. De alguma maneira ele parecia menos frágil, mais robusto, mais cheio de energia, mais bonito e feliz.

― Parabéns por sábado à noite. ― disse Luna.

― Obrigado...

- E aí alguma novidade com as suas admiradoras?

- Acho que arranjei uma namorada. ― confessou ele encabulado, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. ― Quer dizer, pelo menos uma. ― Diante do rosto morto de curiosidade de Luna, prosseguiu: ― Ontem passei o dia com Emma, mas vou me encontrar com Kelly amanhã à noite.

Mádi chegou nesse exato momento.

― Quem espera, desespera. Esse é o meu lema. Michael Corner nunca vai ligar se eu ficar esperando ao lado do telefone.

Enfiou a mão na bolsa e balançou diante de todos uma garrafa dourada.

― Para você. Parabéns pelo novo emprego.

― Vomitasti Spumante. ― exclamou Luna.

― Vomitasti? ― Rolf adorou. – Quem iria botar um nome desse em uma bebida?

― Vomitasti_, _é assim que se chama. ― confirmou Luna. ― Disparado o melhor.

Quando já haviam bebido quase toda a garrafa, Mádi soltou uma exclamação, arregalando os olhos, como se lembrasse de algo importante.

― E aí? Que tal seu primeiro dia como redatora-chefe de uma revista glamourosa?

― Tenho uma boa mesa e ...

― Um bom chefe? ― perguntou Mádi, em tom significativo.

Luna tentou formular seus pensamentos. Havia ficado fascinada com o poder de atração de Hermione, irradiando uma aura de carisma e sucesso, e curiosa com o ar de infelicidade que transmitia. Havia a reconhecido como a mulher que havia visto no supermercado.

― Minha chefe é um mulherão. Você a conhece Mádi... Hermione Granger. Estudou na mesma época conosco em Hogwarts. Esguia, inteligente e podre de chique.

Rolf, o recém mulherengo, se animou, mas Mádi disse, em tom desdenhoso:  
― Lógico que lembro. _A Melhor Aluna de Todos os Tempos em Hogwarts_... Mas não estou querendo saber dela. Quero saber do bonitão que levou uma mordida da namorada.

Luna não se sentiu melhor pensando em Vitor Krum. Mal havia começado no novo emprego, e ele parecia não ter gostado muito dela.

― Como é que você sabe que ele é bonito?

― Por dedução. Ninguém morde o dedo de um bagulho, Luna.

― É verdade. ― intrometeu-se Rolf. ― Comigo, pelo menos, nunca aconteceu.

Mas isso podia estar prestes a mudar, suspeitava Luna.

Mádi a cutucou:

― Não mude de assunto. Quero saber sobre o seu chefe?

― Ele é... hum... muito sério. ― Luna optou por dizer, para logo em seguida confessar, num rompante: ― Pelo jeito, ele não gosta de mim. ― Sentiu-se a um tempo melhor e pior por dizer isso.

― Por que não? ― indagou Mádi.

― É, por que não? ― quis saber Rolf. - Como alguém pode não gostar de Luna Lovegood?

― Acho que é porque eu lançei um feitiço de Estanca-Sangue nele outro dia.

― E que mal há nisso? Você só estava tentando ajudar.

― Antes não tivesse tentado. ― compreendeu Luna. ― Mas vamos conversar sobre outro assunto e pedir o jantar? Estou morta de fome.

* * *

Depois o jantar, Mádi sugeriu à Luna e Rolf atravessarem a rua e dançar um pouquinho.

― NÃO! Hoje ainda é segunda feira! Como vocês podem ter esse pique todo? - disse Luna. ― Tenho que estar cem por cento amanhã de manhã para ir trabalhar.

― Eu também tenho um emprego. ― disse Mádi. ― Vamos lá, só um drinquezinho!

― Você não tem a menor compreensão desse conceito. Se eu sair com você para tomar "só um drinquezinho", vou acabar ficando até as cinco da manhã, completamente fora do meu juízo normal.

― Você nunca tinha se queixado antes.

― Desculpe, Mádi. Só estou um pouco nervosa por causa do emprego.

― Vou com você, Mádi. ― ofereceu-se Rolf. ― Se você não tiver medo de que eu afugente os rapazes.

― Você? ― riu Mádi, desdenhosa. ― Duvido.

* * *

Já passava das nove quando Harry chegou em casa. Gina havia conseguido pôr tanto Alvo quanto Tiago para dormir, o que não era menos do que milagroso.

― Oi. ― disse Harry, cansado, afrouxando a gravata e atirando a pasta na parede do vestíbulo. Gina engoliu a raiva ao ver as fivelas de metal arranhando a pintura nova e se preparou para o beijo. Teria preferido que ele não se desse ao trabalho. Aquele beijo parecia totalmente desprovido de sentimento, era apenas um hábito irritante.

Ela abriu a boca para discorrer sobre seu dia horrível, mas ele foi mais rápido:

― Por Merlin, que dia! Onde é que eles estão?

― Dormindo.

― Os dois_?_

― Os dois.

― Será que devemos ligar para o Vaticano para informar sobre um milagre?

- Vaticano?

- Sim, a igreja das igrejas trouxas. Vou lá dar uma olhada neles, desço em seguida.

Quando voltou, já tinha trocado o terno por uma camiseta e calças de corrida.

― Alguma novidade? ― perguntou ela, ansiosa pelas novidades e excitação do mundo exterior.

― Não. Algum jantar?

"Ah, jantar."

― Com a dor de estômago do Tiago e os pitis do Alvo... ― Abriu a geladeira em busca de inspiração. Nada feito. O freezer também não a ajudou. ― Sopa de letrinhas com torradas está bem para você?

― Sopa de letrinhas com torradas. Ainda bem que não me casei com você por seus dotes culinários. ― Deu um breve sorriso para ela. Seria imaginação de Gina ou havia nele uma ponta de azedume?

― Ainda bem mesmo. ― concordou, indo buscar uma lata no armário. Não podia ter certeza se ele estava ou não zangado. Sempre agia como se estivesse de bom humor, mesmo quando estava furioso. Mas ela não se importava, pelo contrário: tornava a vida mais fácil.

― E então, como foi no trabalho? ― Voltou à carga. ― Por que se atrasou tanto?  
Ele soltou um suspiro cansado.

- Monótono... Muito monótono...

* * *

Em sua cama fria e solitária no deprimente quarto do Hotel Malone, Hermione tentava dormir, mas se sentia como se já estivesse dormindo. E bem no meio de um pesadelo terrível.

Depois de um dia inteiro de choques sofridos naquela redação de amadores, havia alimentado a secreta convicção de que as coisas não poderiam ficar piores do que já estavam. Até tentar encontrar uma casa para alugar.

Achara que poderia recorrer a uma administradora de imóveis, mas a taxa cobrada era exorbitante. E sua diplomática oferta de fazer uma menção elogiosa à firma na sua revista foi recebida com desprezo.

- Mas nós nunca ouvimos falar nessa sua revista. Não precisamos de publicidade assim. ― disse o jovem a ela, por telefone.

― Está certo. ― disse Hermione, desanimada, desligando o telefone. Realmente anunciar numa revista chamada _Bruxas_ era inaceitável.

Achou melhor comprar o jornal, procurou a coluna de aluguéis à procura de apartamentos e casas na moderna Londres e marcou hora para ver alguns depois do expediente.

No dia seguinte à noite, aparatou nos endereços do jornal.

O primeiro imóvel era uma pequena casa em Ballsbridge. Parecia maravilhosa no jornal ― o preço certo, a zona certa, o tamanho certo. A região era agradável com seus inúmeros restaurantes e cafés, a rua tranqüila, simpática e ladeada de árvores, todas as casinhas bem-tratadas e bonitinhas. Já podia se imaginar morando ali. Até ver a casa. A única na rua que parecia ter sido invadida por um bando de mendigos, com cortinas rasgadas na janela, a grama com vários centímetros de altura e um carro corroído de ferrugem na garagem aberta.

― Ah, que merda. ― suspirou.

Já havia esquecido. Fazia tanto tempo que não procurava uma casa para alugar, que havia esquecido o verdadeiro inferno que era.

― Vamos em frente. ― ordenou a si mesma.

A segunda casa era um pouco melhor. Até um camundongo marrom passar correndo pelo chão da cozinha e desaparecer debaixo da geladeira, ondulando o rabinho gorduroso. Os cabelos de Hermione ficaram em pé de nojo.

E o terceiro imóvel era descrito como "aconchegante", quando a expressão correta teria sido "microscópico". Era uma quitinete, sem cozinha e com um banheiro escondido dentro de um armário.

― Me diz só para que você haveria de querer uma cozinha. Vocês, mulheres de negócios, não têm tempo para cozinhar. ― bajulou-a o senhorio, gordo como uma foca. ― Vivem ocupadas demais dirigindo o mundo.

Desalentada, Hermione aparatou de volta para o Hotel.

Quando se viu de volta ao quarto deprimente, sua alma sentiu infelicidade. O cansaço e a fome tornavam tudo ainda mais infernal. Sentia-se massacrada pela sensação de _déjà vu_, queria voltar à época de Hogwarts em que tudo era mais fácil. Mesmo com Voldemort nos pés deles.

Sem compreender como, havia retrocedido várias casas no jogo da vida. E ela ficou pensando em como isso teria acontecido?

De volta ao presente, com seu clima de pesadelo, Hermione deitou na cama, à espera de uma boa noite de sono que lhe proporcionasse algumas horas de feliz esquecimento. Mas mesmo em sonho os pensamentos horríveis não paravam de lhe voltar à cabeça. Estava apavorada com a tarefa que tinha à sua frente na _Bruxas_, e com ódio por estar ali. Mas não havia saída. Não podia voltar para Nova York. Ainda que houvesse algum cargo de editora ou redatora ― o que não era o caso, no momento ―, não o conseguiria, depois do pontapé que havia levado. Teria que fazer da _Bruxas_ um tremendo sucesso antes de qualquer um empregá-la. Estava encurralada. Não havia saída.

Apanhou a cartela de remédios para dor de cabeça e, de repente, o suicídio lhe pareceu uma hipótese extremamente tentadora. Será que dezesseis comprimidos bastariam para se matar? Provavelmente sim, decidiu. Poderia apenas fechar os olhos e ir para longe de tudo. Sair enquanto estava por cima, enquanto seu nome era sinônimo de revistas bem-sucedidas, de grande circulação. Preservar sua reputação por toda a eternidade.

Mas não, sempre havia sido uma sobrevivente, e até hoje jamais havia cogitado a hipótese de se suicidar ― o que só estava fazendo porque, nesse momento, morrer parecia a melhor maneira de sobreviver. Porém, quanto mais pensava no assunto, mais compreendia que o suicídio não era uma opção: todos simplesmente pensariam que a pressão havia sido excessiva para ela, e comentariam o quanto havia sido fraca.

Estremeceu ao pensar em cada pessoa que já havia trabalhado consigo e quantas delas queriam que ela se desse realmente mal. E sabia exatamente o que elas diriam: _Pois é, ela não agüentou. Coitada, não agüentou o rojão_. Voltando-se umas para as outras em seus tailleurs pretos chiquérrimos ― nem precisariam trocar suas roupas de trabalho para irem ao enterro ― e se felicitando por ainda estarem no jogo, pelo simples fato de estarem vivas.

Não conseguir agüentar o ritmo era o pior crime que se podia cometer no mundo das revistas. Pior do que dar um basta nos hambúrgueres, passar fome até caber num manequim quarenta ou anunciar a humanidade que o cabelo curto estava na moda, quando todo mundo estava empatando seu dinheiro em apliques até os ombros.

Um acidente fatal era a única saída, concluiu Hermione. Um acidente fatal glamuroso, salientou. Nada de ser atropelada por algum ônibus caindo aos pedaços, isso seria ainda mais constrangedor do que se matar. Uma Maldição Imperodável também estava fora de cogitação. Teria que cair de uma lancha ou de uma vassoura, no mínimo. Ou explodir numa bola de fogo laranja, sem mais nem menos.

Com a fantasia de volta ao bom caminho, Hermione terminou por adormecer, reconfortada pela notícia de sua morte nas colunas sociais.


End file.
